The White Wolf
by Moonangel24
Summary: Long ago Kouga has a Sister but he betray her but selling her into slavery where she would one day come back and show her brother who was truly Alpha in the pack.
1. Chapter 1

The White wolf.

Many have never met Koga's little sister who is a pure white wolf now come down to everyone meeting her for the first time hope you like it.  
Has Serenity was closing in on her kill she was one of the best full blooded wolfs in her pack even stronger then her Brother Koga who bansih his sister long ago before Narku kill his pack now what will happen when she return to show her brother who better as the alpha.

SO let begin.  
48 years ago.

Has the Wolf Pack was sitting around waiting for there two members of there pack to show up Kouga the Wolf Prince and Princess Serenity were in line for the thrown.  
Kouga didn't like Serenity getting the thrown.

Has Serenity return to the pack with two big bucks in her hands She was kind and gentle for her age and wisdom Kough seen it has slowness and weakness in his Sister.

Has the head leader Elisa made Serenity Queen of the Pack Kouga wanted to remove he so badly.

Kouga please calm down Spoke up Serenity trying to talk to her brother. You will get this pack killed Serentiy Yelled Kouga.  
I will not there nothing wrong with how i work Yelled Serenity angry too.

Get the hell away from me Yelled Kouga running turning into a pure black wolf full form.

Has He was running he came across a village with Demon inside being used looking like a demon fight that people pay to see thought Kouga.

Hey you yelled out a Man and Women looking at him. WHat do you want with are Demons Asks the Man. Nothing i was running around thinking about somthing Yelled Kouga.  
really well you look to be a wolf demon am i right Asks the Women.

Yes i am Kouga wolf prince of the northen Lands replied Kouga. Um nice we could really use a Wolf in are fights Replied the Man.  
I'm not looking for a fight man i'm looking for a way to be rid of my Sister so that i may have the thrown Replied Kouga.  
Um your sister ah Asks the women. Yes Spoke up Kouga.

Um and She a full blooded wolf you say Asks the Women. Yes she is just like me replied Kouga.  
Um tell you what why don't we make a deal with each other Spoke up the Man.  
I'm listening replied Kouga. Interrested in this talk they were having.

Tell you what you want to be king of the pack right Asks the Man. Yes i do but i can't be if my Sister is there Replied Kouga. Then bring me your Sister and we both will get what we want and need Replied the Man. And what do you need with my Sister Asks Kouga. Follow me repleid the Man.

Has he show the work they did with demon's and they were down with a demon wolf.

So do we have a deal you bring me your Sister and i will give you your thrown replied the Man.  
Um so i give you my Sister has a paymemt in getting her out of my way replied Kouga. Yes replied the Man.

Alright deal i'll bring her too you replied Kouga smiling. My name is Icc and this is my Wife Raven Spoke up the man.  
Nice to meet you both i will be back by tomorrow with my Sister Spoke up Kouga.

Meanwhile.

Serenity Yelled Kouga. What is it now Kouga Growled Serenity still feeling hurt by him.  
Look Sism i didn't mean to get upset i just thought i was a better choice for the pack but maybe i was wrong about you sorry Sister Replied Kouga acting like he was truly sorry.

Oh Kough i know how you feel i didn't really want to be the Queen anyway so i was going to tell everyone to make you leader Replied Serenity feeling hurt.  
Why would you do that for Asks Kouga. Because i love you brother you were always like my best friend you were always there when i needed you most and i don't want us to have a haterd feeling bwtween us replied Serenity.  
Oh Serenity thank you Replied Kouga hugging her he almost change his mind about making her a slave but then again this is another reason Kouga was given her away she was way to trusting.

Look before we got to the court and change things around i want to show you some place i have been wanted to show you for a while now replied Kouga.  
OK let me get are sister so we have back up incase anything goes wrong Replied Serenity.  
NO.. Spoke up Kouga.

What do you mean no Asks Serenity. it just we don't need back up i'll be with you and your with me plus i just want to have some fun with my Little sister just the two of us Replied Kouga smiling.  
OK but Tasha coming with me she never left my side ever Replied Serenity.  
Find replied Kouga.

So they left the both of them there sister were watching the pack for them both.

Slow down Serenity Spoke up Kouga. OK are we there yet Asks Serenity. Yes we are now why don't you sit down and relax and i'll find us dinner Spoke up Kouga.  
Ok Spoke Serenity sitting down bushing her beautiful tail so fluffy tail soft and Silc.

Has Serenity was singing a song her mother once sang to her she was bushing and Grooming herself.  
Um where is that brother of my i hope he's alright Spoke up Serenity.

Meanwhile.

Hey Ice Spoke up Kouga.

AH so you have come back and where is the girl Asks Ice. I trick her into coming with me she up there in the forst you better have a way to catch her because she is strong you know replied Kouga. No worry i'll drug her like are couger demon and tiger demon replied Ice.

take us to her SPoke up Ice. right spoke Kouga leading the way with an evil smiling on his face.

Back with Serenity.

Don't worry Tasha i'm sure he find my brother not an idoit replied Serenity smiling bushing her wolf frined.

All of a sudden she smelt something coming her way she thought she smelt humans in the aira she never attack humans before but she would if they cause trouble for her.

all of a sudden she felt dizzy She smelt something coming at her it look like smoke.

Has of a sudden She yelled at Tasha to run witch she did has she was told to do.

Serenity black out after that feeling weak and sleepy.

after a few hours she woke and found herself in a cage. What the hell is this Asks Serenity.  
has She put her hand out to break the bars she was worried about her brother now too.

Has she came to contact with the bar she shot a spark of magic inside herself pushing her back down.  
Oh no Priestess Magic Spoke Serenity smelling the air around her she smelt Kouga too.

Oh no they must of gotten my brother too thought Serenity.

Well...well look like her royal queen is awake Spoke Ice smiling. Why are you doing this to me Asks Serenity.  
Your brother wanted this Spoke Ice smiling. My Brother replied Serenity shock.

Hello Serenity did you have a nice nap Asks Kouga smiling. What are you doing Kouga Asks Serenity.  
You know you are just way to easy to trap your too trusting that your promble the leader should always on graud Spoke Kouga.  
You basterd you trick me Yelled Serenity. Your dam right i did maybe this place with thoughen you up replied Kouga.  
Bye. Bye Sister good luck in the demon fights Spoke Kouga smiling has he left her there to died.

Has he made it back to the pack he made sure to get into a demon inside one of the cages to make it look like they were attack.

Prince Kouga yelled out all the wolfs.

Brother Kouga what happen and where's Serenity Asks Trista looking for her Sister.  
She gone i couldn't help her i tired to but she went over the falls she can't swim and i could get his demon off me in time she dead so came back here i'm so sorry everyone i feild you Spoke Kouga crying fake tears.

They all did a memory of Serenity's life even Kouga's best friends that always follow him around didn't know what happen.

Back to the presnt day.

Has Serenity was in a cage full of demon's human were yelling out kill him, him has they all had bets on witch demon would win and that demon was always Serenity who was the top Dog.

She had wounds that would never heal she have blood draging out of her it was sad and sick that humans were so curel.

That the first chapter hope you all like this first chapter.

I thought it would be a cute story.


	2. Chapter 2

The White wolf.

Meanwhile. back with Kouga.

Kouga was casing after Kagome's scent once again feeling the need to see her once again so her run to go see her. Kouga was the only son of a great old wolf years ago but before his death and after Kouga's mother died from a demon's poison he wasn't home eoff for his pup so he took in another female to watch over his son and was also given two daughters has well.

Serenity and Trista they were wolfs from the northing lands witch there Mother was queen has well.

Koga was greatful for a small time till his old man leaving everything in his son care and he did. Soon after Koga put out a wolf test for all wolfs to obey him and show his leader ship skills off he was becoming a real asshole for some time. without care in the world and Serenity swore he would be sorry one day she would return and he would be dead meat for sure.

Koga has black has night hair coloring his icy blues eyes were cold and warm has well at times. Trista was black hair has well with some color to it has well with Red Eye's like Hole the wise Wolf and darker sink color to like a really dark tan coloring it has well.

Serenity was a pure white wolf with purple and blue eye color that look like ice and more beautiful then any other eye anyone has seen. She was called the white wolf pure white sink white has snow white has the moon but witch it more she was powerful and dangers has well.

meanwhile.

Has Miroku was helping Sango and Kirara fish for there food for the night. Inuyasha was cutting up some trees to get fire wood for the night. Shippbo was playing with his fox magic trying her learn it better.

has Kagome was study a little for a test she had coming up in her time then she felt something and knew who it was She slowly got up grabbing her bows and her arrows to make sure she be find she had learn some fighting skills from Sango and Keada has well she was better off being alone more offend now but of course Inuyasha still didn't like her leaving off on her own.

Hey Kagome where are you going Yelled out Inuyasha the young and powerful Half Demon son of the great dog demon genial. Inuyasha was a tan color sink man with long white hair going to his butt with golden eyes. Kagome was a young girl about the age of 17 teen years old now she has been coming to the past a lot for the last 3 years and She had begun to love both Inuyasha but more Koga then him lately.

Oh i um was going to take a walk Spoke up Kagome trying to hide her hurt voice from him. Why you know it not save for you to go out on your own Spoke up Inuyasha. well i won't be long beside I'm bring my weapons too Replied Kagome.

Butt Kagome Yelled Inuyasha. Inuyasha leave her alone for a while Yelled Sango. Why should i Yelled Back Inuyasha. You think Kagome want to talk with you after what you did with Kikyo last night Yelled Miroku angry. They all were angry with him still for again hurting Kagome like he kept doing.

Has Kagome walk a way. Inuyasha let her go he ran off again once again he wasn't doing anything really But it was becoming a promble for Kagome to stay with him but he promise he wasn't seeing Kikyo for anything like a romantic thing like that, He was going to her because Kikyo was dying and couldn't hold on anymore she was fading away fast.

Miroku was a monk with short black hair blues nice sink in all too. Sango was his girlfriend plus going to be his wife once Narku was dead. Sango has long dark brown hair almost looks black has well. brown eyes. Anyway everyone know who looks like what. back to the story now.

Has Inuyasha was sitting by the tree he was last night with Kikyo when she disappeared for the last time she was gone now. He was free to live his life and he was hoping it would be with Kagome. but of lately she didn't want to be with him anymore. Maybe after 3 years she finally crack thought Inuyasha.

Has Narku helper Konna attack Inuyasha. When he scent Narku and Konna he was all over the place.

Dam it Yelled out Inuyasha surprised by the both didn't even know he was there. I thought you would know better then to be out on your own Spoke up Narku. You surprised me but I'm not a fade of you Yelled Inuyasha.

Has he attack Inuyasha full on a air came flying though the air Kagome hit him so did Inuyasha and Koga has well.

Has he faded away again like always.

That all for this half of this fight scene part 1 thanks for reading. Bye now.


	3. Chapter 3

The White wolf.

Meanwhile.

Has Serenity finally Had a chance to get out a Man help her out He felt sorry for her. She had Made friends with a Wolf Name Leta she was a brown reddish wolf like Iyame. She had green eyes. They both help each other and they bewitch one of the workers to help them out witch he did he was a monk eoff to break a priestess spell. ever sent raven Died her spell weaken. SO they got out.

Has Serenity came looking for her pack she found them all gone till she found a demon that told her they were all killed.

Till she found Trista again who was so happy to find her alive too She told her what truly happen that Kouga trick her so she would be dethrown.

So all three of them set out on a journey.

back with Inuyasha and the others.

Has Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting Narku came back out of his hiding place trying to be rid of Kouga.

Yaaaaa Yelled out Kagome. Has both boys got there act together and help her out again. I thought he was gone Yelled Kouga. No it looks like he was waiting to attack Spoke up Inuyasha.

has they all started fighting again.

Has Inuyasha was knock off a cliff trying to climb back up but the rock kept falling under him so he dig his claws into the cliff side.

Has Miroku and Sango they all came running to help out with the fight with Narku. It was one bad thing after another.

AHh it Narku Spoke up Trista. That the Man who kill the pack replied Serenity growling. Yes it is Spoke up Trista. Let go Yelled Leta growling too.

There's my Brother replied Serenity it time i show him who stronger but after we deal with Narku Spoke up Serenity. Yeah Spoke up Trista smiling.

Has she took a powerful blow to Narku's body when everyone needed the help most she was stronger then before. What the hell Spoke up Narku surpised by another attack. Who that Asks Kagome.

Who are you Yelled Narku. Has Serenity shot off her swords Powerful blow. Narku ran away.

He gone she broke his barrier Spoke Miroku. She good she could be helpful replied Sango. Yeah she could she sent Narku running replied Shippbo.

Yahhh Help me up will you Yelled out Inuyasha. Oh wait where is Inuyasha Asks Sango. I hear him but i don't See him Spoke Shippbo.

Down here you Idoit Yelled out Inuyasha. He's over by the cliff Spoke up Kouga. What the matter Mutt can't help yourself replied Kouga smiling. I can't get a grip on these rock with Narku's poison killing all for them Yelled Inuyasha.

Hold on we will get you out Spoke up Miroku. Hurry up Yelled out Inuyasha. By the way who is that girl who save us Asks Sango. I don't know Yelled Inuyasha. Me either replied Kagome.

Sango do you have your rope with you Asks Miroku. No i don't it back at the camp the time i go and get it he could fall for real replied Sango sadden.

We have to find something for you to pull him up Spoke up Miroku. Why should you let him died i'll let you all be apart of My pack and take care of Narku after all i'm better than a Dog Demon Spoke Kouga. Were not going to leave him Kouga Yelled Sango.

Help me out now Yelled Inuyasha. I'm going to kill Kouga for this Yelled Inuyasha. No Inuyasha. not before you tell me the truth what happen with you kissing Kikyo and telling her that you love her more then Me Yelled Kagome.

Kagome come on Spoke up Sango confused.

No i do love you Kagome. when you heard me say I love her it because i do but it doesn't mean i can't move on with you Yelled Inuyahsa. Nice words you can stay here Sango Miroku you can help him out if you want too but i'm joining Kouga's team Spoke up Kagome.

Wait Kagome please don't leave Me Yelled Inuyasha. I don't care about you anymore Inuyasha. I'm becoming Kouga's Mate Yelled back Kagome.

Bye Spoke Kagome walking away.

ahhh... Shit Yelled Inuyasha losing crip on the wall infront of him. He falling Inuyasha hold on can you each my staff Asks Miroku. No it too far you have to climb down first Spoke up Inuyasha.

i can't i'll fall Spoke up Miroku. Can you jump for it Asks Miroku. I don't think that such a good idea replied Sango.

She right move aside Yelled a voice behide them forgetting a women was there.

AHh Has Inuyasha see Blue Eye's looking at him. AHh WHo are you Asks Inuyasha. She the one who shot Narku and broke his Barrier Replied Miroku. AHh nice work back there replied Sango smiling. She glare at Sango but then turn back to Inuyasha turning around climbing down a little bit.

Has Started coming to get Inuyasha. the cliff was slipping a little bit. How about now can you reach my tail Asks Serenity. AHhh Has Inuyasha could see from under her kimno she was wearing on of those old Worriers dress like made for Women in the days for battle style it was drak blue it went so well with her eyes.

Has Inuyasha felt like he didn't have a choice in letting this female wolf help him out. So he reach up and He grab her tail got it Yelled Inuyasha. She started pulled them both up when the grown went out from under Serenity's feet. Serenity Yelled Trista grabbing her paw. thansk Trista Leta Spoke up Serenity.

They pulled Serenity and Inuyasha.

Woe Inuyasha Are you OK Asks Shippbp Worried about him.

before Inuyasha could speak Kouga did.

Dam it how did you servive Narku's Attack Trista Yelled Kouga getting to close to his other Sister.

Has Trista Slapped Kouga So hard He went flying into another tree. What the hell was that for Yelled Kagome. Yeah what give's Yelled Kouga. You lied Kouga Yelled Trista.

Who is this female wolf Kouga Akss Kagome. She my Sister Spoke up Kouga. She your Sister and your fighting each other Asks Kagome.

Yeah well he just a coward replied Serenity looking at him too.

No Serenity is that you Asks Kouga. You thought you were stronger then me to where you let are pack get kill by Narku for a piece of the jewel how weak hearted of you Brother Yelled Serenity.

I would never let my pack died like you did Spoke up Serenity. He didn't know Spoke up Kouga's boys. Huh such has the reason he sold me as a slave too Spoke up Serenity. A slave what are you talking about we thought you were dead Kauga said you were killed Spoke up the boys.

He lied to you he sold me into slaveory because he wanted the thrown and i was Queen he wanted to be alpha replied Serenity growling.

Kouga tell me she lying you didn't betray yout own Sister did you Yelled Kouga's Boys. Well she was weak she didn't have the straight or heart to be leader i did her a favor leaving her with those human's who host Demon's fights Replied Kouga.

What hell Yelled Inuyasha. that Sick Kouga those types of Humans are cruel Spoke up Miroku.

What make you any diffeneit then them Yelled Leta in Miroku's face. All human's are the same we don't trust Human's Spoke up Trista. well your wrong not all human's are bad Yelled Kouga.

At least Kagome not Spoke up Kouga. I don't give a shit about your girlfriend Kouga i want my crown back Yelled Serenity.

AHh you have to kill me to give it back Yelled Kouga. Kouga please don't fight Asks Kagome. Sorry Kagome but my Sister isn't a easy person she won't leave and it time put her in her place Spoke up Kouga.

What do you mean when you say put her in her place Asks Inuyasha. She a Women she should Act like a Women for one but i'm leader and i don't just hand anything over without a fight Spoke up Kouga smiling.

Laughing...Ahh. Ah My Place my Place in the world was to be free i told you i was going to give you my corwn back then but you still betray me and for that i'm going to kick your ass showing everyone once and for all who is Alpha replied Serenity growling at him. The let get it on Sister Spoke Kouga.

Kouga Stop She a white wolf once she take form She will kill you are you that stupid to prove a point Yelled his Friends. She not that strong Spoke Kouga.

Has they both growled at each other and they started a fight with each other first with there hands and claws then there swords Kouga couldn't belive how strong had gotten over the years.

You really choose a winner Kagome a jackass Spoke up Sango. what i thought you wanted me to be happy Sango Asks Kagome. That Man put his own Sister into slaveroy what doea that tell you Spoke up Sango. Yeah it sick Spoke Miroku. Yeah it not right not even a Wolf Daesves that Replied INuyasha.

AHhh Replied Kagome not listening to them.

That part 2 please keep reading thanks. Please review for me once in a while ok thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

The White wolf.

Last time we left off with Kouga picking a fight with his Sister who has come back for her ravage now we will see who is Alpha now hope you will enjoyed the chapter.

Has Serenity and Kouga turn full wolf forms. Kagome never seen Kouga like this.

Kouga was a big black wolf with Blue eyes. He was a little bit bigger then most wolfs but Serenity was actually bigger then Kouga was. Serenity was a full White wolf blue eyes that almost look Purple at times too. She was has big has Sesshomarou true form. So and way they started out a horrible K9 fight style.

He so big replied Kagome. that is a wolf true form Spoke up Leta. Most of us anyway replied Trista.

Has Kouga bit into Serenity's neck she push him back and knock him over to where they were rolling around on the ground blood was all over the ground Inuyasha and everyone had to back up a few times out of danger or harms ways. they were watching this fight and Inuyasha spoke up for Serenity to kill him.

Serenity bit Kouga in the neck making him almost not being able to breath it was nasty fight alright.

Kouga...Scream out Kagome in tears...seeing her guy being rip to piece by his Sister hunted her badly.

don't you dare lose Yelled Kagome crying. He smelt her tears and so did Serenity so she did the only thing she knew she could. She bit his Neck and pulled him in a lock like she lead to do.

Has Kouga was pulled down to the ground they all had there mouth open wide like crazy. the fight was over Serenity white wolf form return to her human like form.

Kouga No Yelled Kagome running to him. Kouga wake up please Cried out Kagome shaking him.

Miroku and Sango look over Kagome's Shoulder.

Dam she really did a number on him Spoke up Inuyasha.

You Bitch Yelled out Kagome holding out her arrow to Serena's back. Kagome stop this now Yelled Inuyasha. She could kill you Yelled out Shippbo. Don't pick a fight we can't save you from Yelled out Inuyasha.

Huh Spoke up Kagome pulling her bow string back You kill him Yelled Kagome angry at Serenity.

Has Serenity turn around to look at them all. they all flinch at her face. Serenity spit his blood out of her mouth. Has Miroku look at Kouga he knew he was alright just horribly knock out.

He not Dead Kagome spoke up Miroku. She just dried his Energy Spoke Miroku. What do you mean Spoke Kagome. I don't understand if you hate your brother so much and you want to fight him why didn't you finish him off Asks Sango.

That wasn't the point I fought to prove a point to him He his a Beta and he will always and forever he a beta replied Serenity.

So you knock him out because of why Asks Kouga's two friends Kagome was crying I'm not horrible to kill him but I do hate him but now he knows never to fight with me again Spoke Serenity.

Lol...Has Kouga's friend laugh.

What so funny Yelled out both Inuyasha and Serenity at the same time.

It you Serenity you still have a heart that why Kouga's right your to soft to be leader replied the boys. What She spared his life I think a leader needs to learn when to stop and not too Yelled Sango.

Why do you keep speaking like you understand me Demon slayer Asks Serenity. Because to your belief not all Human's are evil Spoke up Sango smiling. I'm Sango and I like you to come with us Asks Sango. come again Asks Leta shock too.

You took out Narku's barrier we can't get though it so maybe I thought you could help us out Asks Sango being nice. Your serious you want my help Asks Serenity. Yes please it would be helpful to us all for peace in the land again even for you Spoke up Miroku. Um I'll come with you Replied Serenity.

What she can't come with us she kill us in are sleep Spoke up Kagome. I'm not a murder Yelled Serenity.

She lucky this time but next time I'm going to kill you Sister dear Yelled Kouga stand up. Kouga stay still your hurt Spoke up Kagome. has Kagome nearly cry for him. He kiss her goodbye. I'll be back soon Kagome I'll take some time to heal and I will be back to looking for Narku then I'll be your mate Spoke up Kouga smiling. OK Spoke Kagome.

Ahhh He couldn't even fight his sister you really want a mate who can't give you more then just sweet words replied Inuyasha.

Sit boy Yelled Kagome. Bye Kouga Spoke up Kagome.

Serenity. Why are you agreeing to this I hate humans Spoke up Leta. I know we don't like Humans but the monk got a point replied Serenity. What do you mean Sister Asks Trista. There won't be peace for any of us with Narku staying alive once he gone we will return to the mountains or find a new home for us all Replied Serenity. find I guess we are fighting with the Humans then Spoke Leta crossing her arms.

OK find I understand your point Spoke up Trista. Beside maybe we can make peace with these Human too with the help of the Slayer and Monk Spoke Serenity. She got a good point Spoke up Trista. Alright I'll go where you go Serenity Spoke up Leta. OK good Spoke up Serenity smiling.

That all for the fight between Kouga and Serenity sorry I need to think up some more ideas then maybe I will remake this chapter a little more workable for the readers thanks for reading.

till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The White wolf.

Has they all went back to there came site they all sat down eating.

Um were going to need more fish we have more people in are group now Spoke up Shippbo.

Yeah I'll go and catch some more spoke up Sango. No need Slayer please eat your food the girls and i will find an animal to hunt down so please eat Spoke up Serenity. Oh are you sure Asks Sango.

Please rest now we leave in the morning to find Narku Spoke Serneity smiling. Thanks I guess replied Sango surpised by Kouga's Sister kindnes nothing like Kouga but they better still be careful.

Meanwhile Kagome was worried about this but she had to stay strong still so she kept a strong face like always.

Sango and Miroku was sleeping on Kirara when she raise her Head to watch the female wolfs return.

Inuyasha was in a tree watching too.

Both Leta and Trista sat down the deer they caught putting it over the fire. Inuyasha like the smell of the meat cooking. Serenity was waitng too she was hungry. She Look at Kagome scenting the jewel shards She was the first Demon in history that could scent them and purified them.

It ready too eat Serenity Spoke up Leta smiling at her. She pick up the deer meat and started eating same has for the other two.

Serenity got her half of her meat and the rest of the deer the girls ate like really fast on.

Inuyasha was still hungry his belly was growling still the fish really weren't a lot of food. Serenity heard his Belly growling her ears twitch a little bit. She stood up and walk to where Inuyasha was in the tree with a piece of meat.

What are you looking at Asks Inuyasha surpised by this sudden moment from her. Serenity was watching him thinking he was rather cute for a half demon but then agains she never met a half demon before.

Has She jump at him. What are you doing Asks Inuyasha reaching for his Sword. Serenity didn't move anymore for a min then lifted her hand up to him.

Ahhh... Has Inuyasha thought she was going to attack him but then she put a piece of meat infront of his face.

What are you doing Asks Inuyasha. Eat it will help you sleep better on a full tummy Replied Serenity smiling at him now. Inuyasha blush lightly he hate to say it out loud but this Wolf was to dam beautiful She was pretty and his inter demon was howling for her.

Inuyasha look her up and down her dress was half open in the front of it so he could almost caught the site of her boobs. He had already seen her ass down by the cliffs when she help him up. He blush lightly She had white hair so clean a white not like his sliver hair hers was like snow her sink too she was so beautiful to Inuyasha even if she was a wolf.

Thanks Spoke up Inuyasha taken the piece of Meat has Serenity ate the other has she sat next to him. He notice she wasn't leaving the other girls were watcing them too.

So uh you ah your a really good fighter Spoke up Inuyasha trying not to insult her right now He knew not to piss this female off after seeing how she nearly kill her brother show him what she could do to him a half dmeon like him prombley get killed for sure.

not that he would like to say that out loud either though.

Thanks I guess replied Serenity. Your bleeding SPoke up Inuyasha. It find it will heal by morning Spoke up Serenity. Sure of course Spoke inuyasha eating his food. Has Inuyasha was finish with his food oh man it gone already do you have anymore down there Asks Inuyasha.

Sorry no once the girls get eatting the don't stop replied Serenity smiling. Oh dam I'm still hungry replied Inuyasha. Serenity handed the rest of her over to him. What that for Asks Inuyasha. Eat you need your straght replied Serenity. But what about you Asks Inuyasha. I'll be find I'm a full demon I only need so much Spoke Serenity. OK if you say so Spoke up Inuyasha finishing off Her food. Man that was sure good cooking Spoke Inuyasha.

Kagome woke to seeing Inuyasha and Serenity being so close to each other it made her even more angry with him.

Has the moon was full now in the sky has Serenity jump up to another branch. Hey where you going Asks Inuyasha. He didn't know why but he follow her anyway.

Has for the others watching them Miroku and Sango smiling knowing Inuyasha must like this female wolf who was like so beautiful how could he not be thought the both of them.

That all for this chapter hope you like it, it suppose to be a cute story so forgive me if you don't like it.

But that it till next chapter.


	6. Lovers in the moonlight

The White wolf.

Has Inuyasha follow her into a clearing. She was in a nice clearing

The Moonlight hit her so nicely that she was glowing with the light of the moon it was beautiful Inuyasha nearly forgot to breath and also caught him looking at her like this what was happening to Him why was he like this with her.

Has Serenity lifted her head up to the moon and howl at the moon like any other wolf would do. She was singing so beautifully it was beautiful but almost lonely sounding too Inuyasha felt like she was howling for some reason but whatever it was he love it, it sounded like the best sound in the world right now.

Inuyasha wasn't sure to why she was howling it was beautiful sound when she did it though. He wonder what it would feel like doing that himself so he gave it a try too.

Has Inuyasha howled out too her song like he were answering her howl it made her stop right away.

But Inuyasha felt like he should keep going for a moment longer witch was like the most beautiful howl from a dog Serenity had ever heard. Has Serenity stop howling at the moon too.

She was blushing normally when a Male howls with a female like that it means they want to be your mate when they do that.

Has Inuyasha wonder why she stop singing like that.

What wrong why did you stop howling Asks Inuyasha. Do you know what happen when a Male Demon howls with a female like that Asks Serenity surprised still and blushing red.

Ah no I haven't really learn that I just thought it look like fun to do that so I thought I would try to see how it would sound to sing like that Replied Inuyasha confused to why she was asking him this and why was she blushing.

Oh OK I understand I guess but don't ever howl with me again unless you mean it Replied Serenity has she began walking back to the camp now. Inuyasha was confused now.

Hey wait I didn't mean to upset you Serenity please um please if I insulted you by doing that I'm sorry replied Inuyasha.

I'm not mad at you Inuyasha it just when you howled with me like that it make me feel different replied Serenity blushing still. Why what does it mean anyway and why are you blushing Asks Inuyasha.

You really don't know do you Asks Serenity. No I don't Replied Inuyasha confused still.

Inuyasha when you howl like that with me it mean we are... Singing to each other in a way but more it mean your telling me that you want to be My...Has She blush hard because in truth be told no one has ever sang with her before.

What spit it out Yelled Inuyasha losing his temper. It mean you want to be my mate Yelled out Serenity spiting out the word has she was blushing still. Has Inuyasha's eyes when wide open and then he blush like crazy.

Oh sorry that not what I was trying to do back there really it wasn't Spoke up Inuyasha really fast blushing. I know it ok who would want to be with me now anyway it not like I have a home to go back to yeah I have the girls but the pack is gone I have no where to be the pack has fallen apart Spoke Serenity.

Hey it Ok you can stay with us if you like your girls aren't so bad anyway replied Inuyasha trying to be nice. Don't you feel anything about me like hate Asks Serenity. NO why would I hate you, you haven't done anything to me Spoke up Inuyasha surprised by her acting like this.

Well I'm a Wolf and Your a Dog aren't we suppose to hate each other Asks Serenity. No not really a Wolf is just a wild Dog if you think about it replied Inuyasha blushing too.

Um I see let me asks you something what will you do if my Brother Mary's that Human that follows you around all the time and has a bad crush on you Asks Serenity.

Ahhh... I don't know anymore really Spoke Inuyasha Sadly. Maybe you could stay with me I guess Spoke Inuyasha. I won't leave till Narku's gone I promise the girls we would find a new home somewhere Say's Serenity. Well you could always come live in are village Replied Inuyasha. Maybe I will Spoke Serenity smiling too.

Thanks Inuyasha but truly if you wish to sing with me I don't mind you do have a beautiful voice Inuyasha replied Serenity. But were not Mates Spoke Inuyasha. It will be a friendship Song replied Serenity blushing. I would like to sing like that again sometime Spoke Inuyasha. I do it every night of the full moon it make me feel powerful, beautiful and most of all Free Spoke Serenity's smiling.

So me how to howl like you do Asks Inuyasha. I want to feel free for once Spoke Inuyasha. OK well you don't have to learn much sent you were doing just find before you just keep singing like that and then you really will be good at it replied Serenity smiling. So to Inuyasha Surprised they were singing together it was beautiful.

Has Inuyasha listen to his inter Dog howl too he felt free too she was right it let everything you hold inside you feel free and happy.

Has He look at Serenity he eye's were still close. Inuyasha couldn't think of anything better at the moment maybe mating with her wouldn't be so bad would it thought Inuyasha. then again he would have to deal with Kouga a lot but then again he could put up with Kouga cause he doesn't like his sister anyway just like his Brother didn't like Him.

Inuyasha was thinking so hard she had stop howling now. not bad for your first howl Spoke Serenity. I love howling with you can we do this again Asks Inuyasha smiling. I like that Inuyasha Spoke Serenity kissing his cheek. Has Inuyasha felt something run though him what was it though he wasn't falling for her was he thought Inuyasha.

Let get back to the others Spoke Serenity. Sure Spoke Inuyasha following her.

Has everyone else was asleep. Inuyasha went back to his tree. but sat at the base of the tree. Has Serenity sat next to him. So um how would you sing the right song if your looking for a mate Asks Inuyasha.

Normally when a girl howls and sometime when a strong male hears her he answers her and howls back and they sing together under the full moon and then they become mates Spoke Serenity smiling at him.

So no one has ever answer your called then you say Asks Inuyasha.

No, no one has ever howl back to me beside tonight replied Serenity. What Asks Inuyasha. Your the first to howl back to me and well it was nice feeling wanted i guess I know i'm not strong but i know one thing and that it that i'm overly loyal Spoke Serenity smiling.

It hard to believe no one would howl back at you Spoke Inuyasha. Truly you truly believe that Asks Serenity. Well your a beautiful Wolf Serenity who wouldn't want to be your mate I know would if I wasn't. I mean... crap talk to much this time thought Inuyasha.

Serenity lick Inuyasha. thanks for being nice to me it nice to hear words like that all my life i had to fight to stay alive but never have i been in love before either Spoke Serenity. Wait your not falling for me are you Asks Inuyasha. is that so bad if i had Asks Serenity smiling.

NO I guess not replied Inuyasha blushing.

But I'm only a Half Demon I couldn't protect you or my Pups if I ever had one I'm not good eoff for a strong Demon like you repelied Inuyasha sad now.

That not what I see Spoke Serenity. What Asks Inuyasha. You are strong it doesn't matter if you are Half demon or full blooded everyone has bad days but you are strong I seen the way you fought Narku you are good Inuyasha replied Serenity smiling.

You really mean that Asks Inuyasha. Yes I do Inuyasha Spoke Serenity nuzzling his head. He just nuzzle her back.

Miroku and Sango were watching and thought that was so cute.

Inuyasha was rubbing Serenity white ears and she rub his. See there the same Spoke Serenity smiling. Inuyasha hugged her to him then they pull away. Serenity pulled out her grooming comb.

What that for Asks Inuyasha. For my tail silly replied Serenity bushing herself licking herself. She was grooming herself. You look beautiful when you do that replied Inuyasha. but how come you don't just go take a bath in the hot spring Asks replied Inuyasha.

Is there one near here Asks Serenity. Yes over that way a little bit about 15 min away Replied Inuyasha. Um it nice to have a bath but I like grooming myself. although it is hard to get to places sometimes.

I like to help with that Spoke Inuyasha. Pervert Replied Serenity. Lol...has he laugh with her. I can help you with that though Spoke Inuyasha coming on to her. really do you think you could make me feel happy Asks Serenity. Oh yes i bet i could replied Inuyasha licking her face.

Serenity stood up and ran the other way. Inuyasha follow her.

Miroku and Sango knew this was best for them both so they both went back to sleep.

Back with Inuyasha and Serenity.

They were playing with each other and Inuyasha play with right back. they nuzzle each other. and then they were kissing.

Um Serenity has Inuyasha be hide her he was to Mont her from be hide like it were natural to him.

Inuyasha stop please Spoke up Serenity. Why what wrong Asks Inuyasha. It just we haven't kill Narku yet we need. to be smart right now He need to be stop and couldn't fight if I became pregnant Spoke Serenity.

Inuyasha finally understood her where he was at and what he was doing. right sorry your right Replied Inuyasha. After that they went to sleep.

So this is where you ran off to is to see him Asks Inuyasha angry. No i was asking him if he seen Narku I was tried of waiting around i can speak to friends Inuyasha Yelled Kagome. Find whatever they all left.

Kouga was off once again.

Well that it for today so thanks for reading I'll keep working on some more chapter hope you enjoyed it thank you.


End file.
